


Boxing Day Romance

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [55]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (next oneshot I'll have up is probs gonna be in January), (thank god that's a tag here), (the best fluff I could think of and the fluff to end my writing in 2018), (um), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boxing Day, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael loves Boxing Day more than Christmas. Yes, they do offer some degree of sales weeks leading up to Christmas, but on Boxing Day, everything is pretty much free. He got his Nintendo Switch few tens of dollars cheaper on last year’s Boxing Day.(That, and a few games that were cheaper than the usual, he won’t lie.)Or,Michael gets something (or someone) whilst Boxing Day shopping.





	Boxing Day Romance

**Author's Note:**

> There's a pronoun shift for Luke but that's only because Michael wasn't sure of Luke's pronouns, and I used the "didn't specify pronouns so use he/him" for Luke in this fic. From personal experience, people who have past encounters where they were misgendered, they are likely to speak out with the pronouns.
> 
> Also, I'm very well aware that it's not Boxing Day in Australian timezones, but it is for me, regardless of how this fic is set in Australia like my fics. (Unless it's stated otherwise)

Michael loves Boxing Day more than Christmas. Yes, they do offer some degree of sales weeks leading up to Christmas, but on Boxing Day, everything is pretty much free. He got his Nintendo Switch few tens of dollars cheaper on last year’s Boxing Day.

(That, and a few games that were cheaper than the usual, he won’t lie.)

He doesn’t know what he’s getting today though, but he is driving to the nearest shopping centre anyhow. He’s still in a good mood when he parks his car and tries to get inside the building.

Emphasis on _tries to_.

The place is fucking packed, and Michael just groans. Can’t people just go to the beach or something? It’s summer, really good day for swimming.

(Michael never liked swimming, to be honest. He was more of a try to finish Kirby on all three files kinda guy.)

Once inside, he makes a b-line for the _Good Games_ in the shopping centre. He wants his hands on the games before they’re out for the day. He hums as he continues his familiar route to the aisle he needs to go. He finds the game he wants and calls an employee for help so they can take the game out of the display shelf.

“Dammit, you’re already getting it?” a stranger cusses whilst the employee is getting the key to open the shelf. “The online site said that there was only one copy of the game left in the store.”

“Oh,” Michael turns around to greet—apologise to—the newcomer, only to keep his mouth hanging like an idiot at the first glance.

It’s embarrassing how much cute twinks like the blondie in front of him still has an affect on him. Michael is solely blaming it on the blondie’s too-good-to-be-true curls that look soft. They look like they’re soft when the imagination-Michael is running his hand through those curls.

“I’ll get it online, I suppose…” the blondie sighs.

The employee returns with the key and gets the game out. He thanks them and goes back to the display shelf to see the cute blondie sulking at the glass.

“Still here?” Michael teases the curly blond.

“Maybe I want to buy some other game a cute stranger has yet to snatch away from me,” the blondie retorts, then seems have realised what just came out of their mouth. “Cute for someone who stole my copy of the game.”

“But you still think I’m cute,” Michael grins, extending his arm so the plastic bag containing the game is prodding at the cute lad.

“Um…?”

“You can have this copy,” Michael starts. “Only if you give me your name and your phone number.”

“I think that’s a win-win, yeah?” Blondie giggles, taking the game. “Luke, but you can call me yours if you’d like.”

“Bold,” Michael hums out of amusement. “Michael, and do you want to spend rest of the day shopping with me today?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Luke giggles again, taking the phone from Michael’s back pocket and puts his number in. “Are you going to spoil me or what?”

“Don’t be too demanding,” Michael jokes, even though he’s willing to collect all the stars for Luke already. _Is this how love at first sight feels like?_

“Says the guy who asked for my number within ten minutes of knowing me,” Luke retorts.

“Hush, hush, or I’m taking the game back,” Michael faux-threatens.

“That’s not going to get rid of me, Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Kirby three files bit was me like 15 years ago, probably? I had this friend in Korea who was a year older than me, and he helped me defeat one of the bosses in Kirby & Amazing Mirror. He also had various games including Pokémon FireRed. Playing his copy of FireRed made me ask my dad download Ruby later on. (From what I hear, there wasn't an official branch for Nintendo for Korea until 2008? 2009?) That friend, whose name I still remember, got me start playing Pokémon, and I still love (most) adorable 'Mons from that series. No idea what he's doing now, but I hope he's still happy.


End file.
